


No Release for the Hunters

by laughinvain



Series: The Adventures of Sabriel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughinvain/pseuds/laughinvain





	No Release for the Hunters

It was the dead of the night. Hounds were howling from yards away, but alas he was alone again. Emptiness rang through the entire house and a pain of too much whiskey tinges his liver.  
"Well Screw you too" he remembers screaming as the angel flipped him the bird and walked out the door.   
Fucking Dean and fucking Cas and their butthurt all the fucking time. For once in his life Sam just wanted to have some separation.   
"If you can hear me, I hate you you feather-assed prick!" he shouts to the ceiling. Taking another swig of poison, he collapses on the floor.

***************

Waking up he feels a familiar grog in his throat but chooses to ignore it. A rooster cock-ling out back distresses him. Finally he looks around and cases the scenery. Flower embroidered curtains and strawberry patterns fill the room.

"Well look who finally decided to get his happy ass out of bed!" a smiley man cheers from the door way. No, not just any smiley man, his smiley angel all wrapped up in a Paula Dean inspired apron. "Breakfast is ready, ya little shit," he teases before walking out back out the door.

"What the hell," Sam scratches the back of his neck before deciding not to ask. He follows the sounds of his, formerly distressed, lover clanking plates and things in, what he assumed to be, the kitchen.

"What is all of this?" he asks before giving into the urge to wrap his arms around the smaller man.

"A peace offering," he smiles, trying to turn around to face Sam.

"Gabriel, I'm just," he goes to apologize but finds the smaller man crashing their lips together with passion.

"Not here Sammy boy. Not here," he smiles before breaking out of Sam's grasp. "Here, I made you some eggs and bacon."

Sam sits down at the table and looks over the food before noticing the sliding glass door. Looking outside he sees a cow and a goat and some chickens.

"Why are we on a farm?" he finally inquires.

"Because it is far from where we were," Gabriel laughs and dishes some fluffy scrambled eggs onto Sam's plate.

Sam looks at the plate and the man in the frilly apron and makes a decision. In one movement he pushes everything off the table, causing eggs, bacon, and shattered fine ceramic to cover the fool.

"SAM, WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!" Gabriel screams, surveying the disaster before him.

"No, I want something else right now," Sam huffs, standing taller than ever and swiftly approaching Gabriel. Before Gab can move, Sam has him pinned to the table and is biting at his neck. "I want you feather boy. Right here, right now. Got it?"

Gabriel starts to chuckle. "Now THAT is what I'm talking about," he laughs and rolls his hips up into Sam's perceivable hard groin.

Sam tears at the apron, frills of lace being torn off in the process, until Gab's shirt is exposed. Ripping the shirt from the buttons he exposes Gab's flesh. Sam lowers his head down to Gab's chest and he starts planting kisses, increasing his intensity with every peck. Gabriel groans and reaches up to pull Sam's hair.

Suddenly there is a flash of light and the sound of light bulbs breaking throughout the house.

"GOD DAMMIT SAM!!" Dean hollers upon finding the scene.

Startled by the sudden sound of his brother's voice, Sam jolts up and falls off the table.

"What the fuck Dean, how the fuck did you even,"

"That would be me..." Castiel says, entering the room behind Dean. "Something came up and we need you."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gabriel hisses, still laying on the table. "Can't I have my boyfriend to myself for like an hour?! Will the world fucking end?!"

"Duty calls," Castiel says before transporting Sam, Dean, and himself into the Impala.

"All I wanted was to get laid. Is that too much to fucking ask?" Sam groans in the passenger seat. "You two fuckers dick around while on the middle of cases, but do I say anything, NO. Bunch of little punk ass bitches."


End file.
